Info?
by waterfleur
Summary: Info, gosip, dan berita seputar Tekken chara. “Bertemu lagi dengan saya, hanya di Iseng!”


**Saya persembahkan lagi sebuah fic. Lagi-lagi saya buat parody.**

**Ini sebagai pengganti sekuelnya "Take Me Out Versi Tekken". RnR if you don't mind.**

**Oh ya, ini sedikit plesetan dari story yang sebenarnya, namanya juga parody. Maaf untuk yang tidak suka.**

*~*~*~*~*

"**Info?"**

**Story : Really from Hana Mizuno.**

**Summary : Info, gosip, dan berita seputar Tekken chara. **

"**Bertemu lagi dengan saya, hanya di Iseng!"**

**Warning : Parody gaje, semi-AU, OOC, tidak bermaksud apa-apa. **

**Judul nggak nyambung. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer : Namco.**

*~*~*~*~*

_Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!_

"Dari studio 2 Zaibatsu. Ini dia, Iseng!" Narator mulai membuka tayangan infotainment abal parody dari Insert. Padahal isinya bukan infotainment semua.

"Bersama host kita, Nina William!" Narator mengakhiri, kamera menyorot Nina.

"Selamat sore, pemirsa. Bertemu lagi dengan saya, hanya di Iseng!" Ujar Nina yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi host. "Pertama-tama saya ucapkan selamat tahun baru. Semoga di tahun ini kita bisa lebih baik, target bisa tercapai, sukses selalu, dan gaji saya naik, amin…"

Kenapa urusannya gaji lagi?

"Langsung saja kita simak info pertama. Datang dari Spanyol, Eropa." Nina mengambil teks, pasti dia lupa.

Layar dibelakang Nina menampilkan sebuah runtuhan gedung. Masyarakat disana mengelilingi runtuhan, berusaha melihat atau hanya sekedar ingin masuk TV.

"Lagi-lagi kita dihantui oleh teroris. Bom sukses menghancurkan sebuah gereja, yang sedang dipakai untuk acara pernikahan. Korban tewas sebanyak 20 jiwa, luka-luka 35 jiwa. Sisanya selamat. Salah satu korban tewas adalah sang mempelai wanita sendiri. Reporter kami mewawancarai kakak dari sang mempelai. Kita lihat bersama-sama." Nina membacakan.

"Pemirsa, saat ini saya berada di lokasi kejadian. Ironis sekali, gereja yang begitu besar hancur berkeping-keping oleh bom teroris kurang ajar itu." Anna sebagai reporter muncul di layar. "Saya bersama kakak dari sang mempelai, yang juga korban dari ledakan bom. Selamat sore, Miguel."

"Sore…" Miguel pasang tampak sok sedih, padahal seneng masuk TV.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda saat ini, ditinggal adik tercinta?" Anna bertanya.

"Ya, jelas saya sedih. Ia adalah satu-satunya adik saya. Saya pikir ia akan berbahagia hari ini. Tapi ternyata… ia malah pergi untuk selamanya." Miguel beneran sedih sekarang.

"Saya turut berduka cita. Padahal seharusnya ini hari bahagia. Bisa dijelaskan detik-detik sebelum bom meledak?" Anna menyadari baju Miguel compang-camping karena bom.

"Tentu. Menjelang bom meledak, saya hendak menikmati anggur gentong ke lima hari ini. Lalu ada seorang nenek menghampiri saya." Miguel setengah curhat.

"Lalu?" Anna penasaran.

"Nenek itu berkata, _saya melihat bangkai Adam Air jatuh dari langit_." Miguel meniru. "Lalu seperti media massa, saya tidak percaya kata nenek itu. Dan nenek itu berkata lagi, _mungkin saja bangkai itu jatuh dan menimpa kepala anda sekarang juga_".

"Nenek itu pergi. Baru saja saya hendak minum -tiba saya melihat benda aneh seperti meteor jatuh dari atas. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sebelum saya menyadari benda apa itu, benda itu sudah menghantam atap gereja. Barulah saya tahu, itu bom teroris." Miguel emang telmi.

"Bom meledak, orang-orang panik. Saya teringat adik saya dan secepat kilat berlari menuju gereja, tidak peduli asap menyebar kemana-mana dan orang-orang yang malah meninggalkan gereja. Jarak saya duduk tadi kira-kira sepuluh meter dari gereja. Saat saya tiba, adik saya sudah tergeletak lemah. Saya mengangkatnya, tepat saat ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir."

Anna ikut sedih. "Bersabarlah, Miguel. Adikmu akan bahagia disana."

"TAPI SAYA TIDAK BISA BERSABAR, MBAK!" Miguel kumat. "IA ADIK SAYA SATU-SATUNYA! SAYA BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH NAKSIR CEWEK KARENA YANG SAYA SAYANG HANYA DIA!"

Nah ketahuan kan, Miguel itu sister complex.

"Ma… maaf jika saya menyinggung." Anna ketakutan. _'Serem amat…'_

Terlambat, Miguel sudah mewek dengan OOC-nya.

"Nyerah, deh…" Anna kabur.

Layar kembali memperlihatkan runtuhan gereja. "Polisi tidak berhasil menemukan jejak teroris. Namun, dugaan mengatakan bahwa pelaku peledakan adalah anggota tekken force menggunakan kendaraan terbang." Nina melanjutkan berita. "Dari liputan 6, Zaibatsu."

"Itulah info pertama kita." Nina capek juga karena harus dia terus yang membacakan berita, narator-nya nganggur. "Teroris memang menyusahkan negara. Kerjaannya merusak, meresahkan masyarakat, bikin anak orang nangis pula."

Kameramen menyantap wafer tango.

"Langsung saja info yang kedua. Info kali ini datang dari artis cantik kita, Asuka Kazama."

Layar menampilkan Asuka yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Mulai dari pemotretan untuk majalah "Flora dan Fauna", syuting film India, perawatan di salon, sampai tidur di lokasi syuting.

"Asuka Kazama, gadis cantik berumur 17 tahun yang memulai karir dari umur 10 tahun sebagai calo karcis bioskop, kembali menjadi perhatian massa. Menurut saksi mata, Asuka terlihat sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria tak dikenal."

Nina melanjutkan, "Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pria tersebut adalah tukang jualan kode buntut, yang biasa digunakan untuk judi togel. Namun, ada juga yang mengatakan pria tersebut adalah pacar baru Asuka. Apa hal ini memang sengaja dirahasiakan dari publik?"

Asuka terlihat diwawancarai oleh reporter. "Ini mungkin kesalahpahaman. Aku sendiri masih SMA dan dilarang keras berpacaran. Mungkin aku pernah menggandeng tangan seseorang, tapi dia bukan pacarku. Aku jarang kemana-mana karena sedang masa ujian dan harus berbagi waktu dengan belajar."

"Asuka tidak mengakui. Tapi sudah dikuatkan oleh tetangga Asuka bahwa ia adalah anak baik hati yang suka menabung dan tidak pernah berbohong. Kecuali untuk urusan uang jajan." Nina membaca lagi. "Dan tim kami mengetahui bahwa…"

Nina memandang teks dengan bingung. "Dan tim kami mengetahui bahwa ternyata cowok yang bersama Asuka tak lain tak bukan adalah kakeknya sendiri, seorang Kazama. Yah, salah deh…"

Hening sejenak.

'_Brengsek!' _Batin Nina. _'Buat apa dibacaain?'_

"Cut! Cut!" Sutradara ngamuk. "Apaan tuh?"

"Pak sutra, saya kan cuma baca teksnya." Jawab Nina. Kru lain mematikan alat-alat.

"Harusnya kamu mikir dulu! Kenapa juga saya dipanggil sutra?" Pak sutra marah-marah.

"Salahin juga tim reporter, Pak." Bela kameramen yang udah lama naksir Nina.

"Ngomong-ngomong, acaranya dilanjutin nggak?" Tanya penata panggung yang udah kebelet pulang.

"Ya dilanjutin, dong! Kembali ke posisi!" Pak sutra ketahuan lagi datang bulan. Marah-marah melulu, sih.

_Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!_

"Kembali lagi di Iseng! Bersama saya, Nina William. Maafkan ketololan tim reporter yang tidak berpendidikan tadi. Sekarang mari kita lanjut. Pak sutra sudah marah-marah." Nina mulai nggak serius. Sakit hati sama Pak sutra.

"Info selanjutnya, dari Brazil." Layar menampilkan sungai Amazon dilihat dari atas. Gambar diperbesar, dan sampai di suatu perkampungan.

"Komunitas unik telah ditemukan. Sebuah perkampungan asli Brazilian berlokasi di sungai Amazon kesono dikit. Sangat jauh dari teknologi, bahkan kesulitan listrik. Banyak gubuk kayu berjejer, sebagai rumah penduduk. Ternak-ternak diikat supaya tidak lari." Nina menjelaskan.

"Selain bekerja, penduduk disini melakukan aktivitas yang unik. Setiap gerhana bulan muncul, mereka akan melakukan upacara mirip 'ngaben'. Mereka mendirikan api unggun besar, memberi korban berupa anak babi atau jika tak ada, anak mereka sendiri."

"Penduduk juga melakukan latihan capoeira, meskipun tidak jelas maksudnya untuk apa. Selain untuk kesenangan sendiri, capoeira dilakukan untuk membela diri atau disebarkan ke daerah lain. Kerajinan."

Eddy diwawancarai. "Kami memang menyukai capoeira sejak lahir. Saya bersama serombongan orang ingin membuat komunitas capoeira. Saya agak kesal karena capoeira masih kalah populer dari Kazama fighting style. Maka itu saya membuat komunitas."

Nina membaca, "Eddy Gordo memang orang hebat. Ia meninggalkan lingkungan rumah yang penuh harta dan pergi kesini. Karena ia adalah seorang pengangguran, lebih baik mencari daerah yang terpencil (apa hubungannya?). Kita do'akan saja semoga berhasil."

Layar menampilkan sekelompok orang yang sedang berlatih capoeira. Lalu berubah menjadi gelap, dan akhirnya mati.

"Pemirsa, info tadi sekaligus akhir perjumpaan kita hari ini. Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya sudah capek." Nina disambut tatapan awas-saja-kau-setelah-acara-ini-selesai oleh Pak sutra.

"Kalo ada umur, kita akan berjumpa lagi di Iseng berikutnya. Bye!" Nina melambaikan tangan ala Mrs. Yuniperes.

_Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!_

*~*~**Owari**~*~*

**Apanya yang 'Iseng'? *ngelirik Pak sutra***

**Ya sudah, semuanya telah berakhir. Fic terpendek yang saya buat.**

**Apakah ini harus dibuat multichap? Saya juga bingung, kok.**

**Maafkan kesalahan saya (minta maaf mulu). Mungkin fic ini kurang menyenangkan hati pembaca. **

**Review?**


End file.
